Stolen Smile
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: The real reason Derek hates Scott. Warnings: rape. slash if you count a boy being raped by another boy slash. some angst. one shot


Mitsuki here with an angst/rape story. plz dont hate me im only 13. i thought this up when i watched the episode with Scott, Lizzie's soccer coach. plz lov my story.

* * *

Everyone thinks that I hate Scott because he played Casey, but, to tell the truth, I couldn't care less about Casey. The real reason I hate Scott is a reason that has been killing me slowly from the inside out. Because of this reason I can no longer feel. 

_It was a few days after I had busted him. I had to pick Lizzie up from practice. As I was walking towards the field, someone put there hand over my mouth and dragged me behind the school. It was Scott._

"_What the fuck do you want?" I hissed at him. He only smirked and shoved me against the side of the building. _

"_Wha…what are you doing?" I asked eyes wide with fright. _

"_Oh just getting my revenge. They say that paybacks a bitch. Well it just so happens for your payback you get to be my bitch for a while." He said with a soft chuckle before he bit down on my shoulder. I screamed out in pain as he began lick the abused area as if in sick twisted apology for the pain. _

"_Dammit, get away from me you bastard!" I yelled trying to push him away. This earned me a punch in the face. _

"_Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your arms off." He whispered harshly in my ear as he twisted my arms above my head. I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on my ear. I did not like this. I had to get out of there but I couldn't. _

_He had long since discarded my jacket and began to lift my shirt up over my head and tie it around my wrists. Then he began to lick his way down my neck to my chest to my stomach before he got to my pants. He smirked up at me. _

"_Hmm. Not even the least bit happy?" he asked in mock disappointment. "Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we." He said before unzipping my pants and letting both my pants and my boxers fall to my ankles. I gasped as the cold air reached my exposed skin. He smirked at me and began to stroke my manhood. _

"_Stop. Leave me the hell alone you god-dammed bastard. Get the hell away from me." I yelled at him. All he did was chuckle and then put his mouth to my semi-hard member. Despite my feelings for my situation my body refused to resist and my member became fully hard as Scott moved his mouth up and down skillfully around my member. At this, I, Derek Venturi, began to cry. In fact I began to sob so much I was shaking, which apparently he liked because he began to move his head faster. _

"_Stop it, please, I'm begging you. Please, stop." I cried. I didn't want this. I was just supposed to pick up Lizzie and then leave. Soon despite my disgust my body responded of its own accord and began to become aroused. I could feel myself at the edge. _

"_No, stop, I'm gonna…" I came right into his mouth. He swallowed the milky substance and stood up. He crushed his lips against mine. He squeezed my balls softy and I gasped. As I gasped, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I tasted the salty taste that was me. It took all my strength not to puke right then and there. Then he broke the kiss and put three fingers up to my mouth._

"_Suck." He ordered in such a tone that I did for fear of the consequences of my disobedience to the order. I took the fingers in my mouth and sucked on them. _

_After a while he pulled the fingers out of my mouth. Then he flipped me so that I was facing the wall. He shoved one of the fingers into my entrance. I screamed out in pain at the intrusion. He then shoved the second finger in and I screamed even louder this time. At this he shoved the last finger in and I screamed tears streaming down my face as the pain overwhelmed me. _

_He removed the fingers and unzipped his pants. Then I felt something hard poke at my entrance before whatever it was rammed into my ass. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to get away from the pain._

"_I said shut up." He hissed and shoved my head into the wall. Before I lost consciousness I felt blood trickle down my face and I heard myself scream as he thrust again._

_When I woke up it was already dark and was lying face down on the ground. As I sat up, a sharp pain pierced through me. I groaned but continued to get up despite the pain. As I walked slowly out of the alley, I cried._

I hate Scott Paterson (1). He stole my virginity and my innocence. Two important and special things I will never get back and the horny bastard probably knew that. But he stole something even more important to me.

He stole my smile.

* * *

1: i have no idea what his last name is so i made that up. 

R&R plz


End file.
